A Past, A Present, A Future
by Midnight LeAnn
Summary: There is new group of teens coming to Camp Green Lake and they already have a past with some of the campers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the original Holes characters, just the LeAnn, because my friends would probably kill me if I said I own them!! **

~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*() **(Wing's POV)**

"This is so boring!!!" my best friend Becca screamed while laying down in her bus seat. I still have no clue how she does that without breaking her wrist seeing as we are all handcuffed to the seats, but she has been like that the whole ride. All she got was a bunch of "Shut ups" and groans coming from the rest of us, well, three more of us anyway, including me. You see, our tent is split into two groups, the Royals and the Commoners. These aren't our real group names, just what the respective groups call each other, us being the Commoners and they being the Royals. Time to introduce everyone. In one corner are the Royals!! Including the leader, Milian; and her ever faithful minions Laura, Amber, Moira, and Mickey. In the other corner we have the Becca, Sarah, Lana, and their leader, Me, LeAnn.

Milian or as she goes by with everyone else, Princess, is about 5'7'', 15, with black hair and bright blue eyes. Her second in command is Mickey, Countess, who is about 5'7'', 15, with reddish-orangish hair and clear blue eyes. Then Laura who is third, is known as Duchess, and is about 5'3'', 15, with caramel colored hair and eyes. Baby is Amber, and is the actual youngest of the group at only 13; she has the blondest hair imaginable and eyes the color of a stormy sky. Last is Moira, known as Squirt, she is only 14, has hair the color of coffee and eyes to match.

In our corner, Becca, known as Snow, is the youngest by a few months, with bottle blonde hair and hazel eyes. Then there is Sarah, known as Scoop, with natural golden-blonde hair and baby blues. Lana is the oldest along with Scoop at 16, she is known as Puppy, with her dark blonde hair and chocolate colored eyes. Last is…well me. My name is LeAnn, I am 15, have chocolate colored hair, and green eyes. Oh, and my nickname is Wings.

~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*() **(3rd POV)**

The boys of Camp Green Lake were all ecstatic, not that any of them would admit it out loud. There were girls coming to camp; a whole campful of girls coming to their camp!! Each tent had been modified to have another tent attached to the back. There were now sixteen beds in most tents, but the D-tent boys were lucky, they had seventeen.

"The buses have just arrived." Pendanski said while entering the boys' tent. He was answered with lots of whoops, hollers, and Yahoos. "I want you boys to stay here and tidy up a bit while I go and get the girls." He said when the boys started to get up and heads towards him. This brought the opposite results of what his first statement had. He didn't bother to settle the boys down because he was on a limited time schedule and had to leave now. So, he slipped out while the boys argued over why it was a good idea or not to go and meet the girls as they came off the bus. All he heard as he walked off whistling was "Where the HELL did he go?!"

~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*()** (Wing's POV)**

The first thought that came to my mind was 'What the hell have I gotten myself and my girls into?' I mean the heat was unbearable, the place was deserted. Though that part was kind of cool. It reminded me of an old abandoned ghost town. As I looked around, I followed the group that I was a part of and just tuned out whatever Mister Happy-Go-Lucky was saying. All I heard was something about showers and then I tuned him out again. Next thing I heard was again from Mister Happy-Go-Lucky something about 'D standing for Diligence' and cracked a smile. My friends gave me a funny look and turned around. All of a sudden I felt a jerk on my collar and turned really quickly to snap at whoever it was. It was Becca and my face immediately softened. She didn't need me yelling at her, especially since she was, as I had just noticed, helping me.

"Is everything alright, Wings?" Snow asked once I looked back at her. I just nodded my head and looked back at Mister HGL, as I had now dubbed him. And just in time too because he was telling us that he was going to call us by name into the tent.

~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*() (**One of D-Tent's Boys POV)**

I couldn't believe that they were finally going to see girls. The first name was called by Mom.

"Alonvo, Lana." And in came a kind or pudgy, yet still kind of tall, teen. All of the guys watched Magnet almost drool as she walked in.

"Barben, Moira." In came the next girl and Twitch stopped twitching. She is smaller than he is, and that is saying something, and has an air of sugary sweetness about her.

About four more girls came into the tent, and then a name was called that froze me. "Reyan, LeAnn." And in walked a girl I thought I would never see again. I saw Zigzag freeze too. She looked at her best friends Icy and Reporter, who I now recognized, as they said something and stopped moving for a second, turned her head in my direction and then turned to face us guys with a completely detached look on her face. Zig and I looked at each other again, well he more glared at me, because we could tell that she was fighting something on the inside Two more girls came in, but I didn't pay any attention because I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of my Angel.

~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*()

**AN:: Okay… so I know that the breaking up of this chapter is a little unusual, but I wanted to get everything in the beginning out there. So it is in like three different points of view. Please press the green rectangular button right below this and review…! TTFN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- A Past, a Present, a Future**

**Disclaimer:: I own nothing! And it is eating me from the inside out with grief!! **

~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*() (Snow's POV)

I stopped walking to grab An…Wings' collar. She had almost kept walking away from the tent we were in. She was starting to worry me; I mean after he left, she started… Oh there is my name. I walked into the tent and stop. It wasn't because of any cute boys. Oh no, it was because I recognized a couple of them. Wings' cousin is here and so is Sneak.

Looks like Wings/Angel is going to get the shock of her life… twice!!

~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*() (ZigZag's POV)

Okay. Think I recognize her, next one is too young… wait! What the Hell!! Why do I recognize her!!

~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*() (Wings' POV)

So I hear my name called and walk into the tent I am apparently supposed to live in for the next eighteen months. I really should have been paying attention to what I was hearing inside before I walked in because everything seemed to be silent. That could not be good. Scoop was never silent! She didn't know how to be except for very special occasions that I will not think about. That I can't think about because I can't break down in front of a bunch of random guys.

Okay so yeah, really should have paid attention to what Mr. HGL was telling me about the boys who were in my tent because maybe I wouldn't be so shocked walking in. My cousin is here!! And so is… Sneak. I turned around to get my cool back while Snow and Scoop came by me to see if I was okay.

"I'm fine, just surprised. Don't worry about it." I told them both and both looked at me like I was crazy and then obeyed my silent order to just go back to their original spots. I stood straight and turned back around to just face forward silently and completely uninterested in what was going on. Well until Mickey came in and said hello to her uncle in the fakest sweet voice, I just rolled my eyes at that one and smirked at the plan we had made when we 'overheard' her gloating about most likely not having to do anything because her uncle was there and she was his favorite niece. Mr. HGL, who I learned is actually Mr. Pendanski which is almost funnier than my name for him, decided to walk out and let the boys introduce themselves. Of course there was a condition; the boys had to give both of their names so we could understand who was being called.

While he walked out I stuck my foot out which he saw and warned me about and I apologized. Then when he didn't expect it, Scoop stuck her foot out and he did trip. I immediately dropped to his side on the ground and asked if he was alright. He looked at me very suspiciously then said that he was fine and I helped him up. Each of my friends gave some sort of helpful advice, all very sweetly I might add.

"You might want to get those scrapes bandaged. We don't want you to get them infected." I responded with a perfectly straight face and very comforting tone of voice. He ended up questioning whether I should be their or not, even asked me the question about all of us. When he walked out, I just smirked at my friends, and we all gave each other five.

"One down…" I started and Snow finished "Two to go!!"

A guy with extremely dirty glasses stood up. I mean these glasses were so dirty I think you could see shapes in the dirt and had no clue how he could see out of them. He is now Glasses in my head and when I am alone with my friends.

"I'm X-Ray, or Rex as Mom calls me. That's Armpit/Theodore, Magnet/Jose, ZigZag/Ricky, Caveman/Stanley, Squid/Alan, and Zero." Each of the guys nodded when their names were said and I couldn't help but stop looking after Alan. Well until I heard that the last kid had no other name.

"What is Zero's real name?" I ventured indignantly. Everyone deserved a name and if he didn't have another one, then I would give him one to be proud of.

"He doesn't have one." Was the answer I got from Glasses, oops sorry, X-Ray….

ZigZag, as he is known here, stood up to go talk to one of the Royals. Traitor. I excused myself from my friends who had circled around me to see if I was alright and stepped out into the middle of the tent and whistled. Now, anyone else would just think that this was to pass time, but it was a special whistle. It was the all clear sign for our gang back home. Ricky turned very quickly as a gut reaction to the sign and looked at me.

"What? Does you favorite baby cousin not get a hug?!" I asked quite innocently. He looked at me, smiled, and started walking my way. I ran to him and hugged until he told me he couldn't breathe.

"I missed you and everything, little girl, but what the hell are you, Reporter, and Icy doing here?" he asked, ending the question in a slight yell. The others seemed to be shocked by Ricky's display of feelings. I learned later that he is usually nothing other than paranoid.

"Well… that is a long, tiring story that I don't want to get into right now." I finished in a squeak and the statement almost sound like a question in the end. He just sighed and told me alright, but gave me the 'I-will-get-this-information-out-of-you-even-if-it-kills-you' look. So I nodded my acceptance to that and walked away to sit on the cot that had my stuff in it. Then I heard it. I heard the word I had told my closest friends to never utter again because I wasn't that person anymore. She had hidden inside me when he left.

I heard the word Angel. HE was calling me and it sucked. So I too a deep breathe, composed my face to look indifferent, and turned to him.

"Can I help you… Squid?" I almost stuttered on his new name and I could see that Ricky/ZigZag could tell. So could everyone else that was there when the Choice happened. He almost looked hurt that I hadn't called him Alan. I didn't even call him Sneak.

"Oh, just so you know, it's not Angel anymore, it's Wings." I told him and the painful acceptance nearly broke my heart… again.

~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*()

**AN:: So you all now know who Wings was thinking about and which boy had the last POV in the first chapter!! Hope you guys like it and PLEASE review…. Come on. Just press the green button down below and fill out the boxes for me. TTFN!**


End file.
